After The Library
by RiversMelody
Summary: River is in CAL's world. She has her archeology team, Donna and her own daughter. but she has never felt so alone. River/Doctor -oneshot unless you want me to continue-
1. Chapter 1

River opened her diary again, looking through the pages of her past. She longed for it to be her future, but those days were over. No more Doctor. She only had her little girl Amelia and her son on the way. She had the Daves, Anita and Miss Evangalista but none of them could fill the hole.

Amelia had already been in the world when she had arrived. She was only 4 years of age but she was brilliant, just like her father. She had been sitting in her garden in her little red boots waiting for River to come home. She was her daughter, definitely. Her thick curly brown hair and the bow tie in her hair gave it away. And her little boy was on the way, The Doctor's and hers. She had been pregnant in the library and now she was even more so in... Where ever she was. She wasn't dead. That was all she knew. She hoped.

This world was peaceful, nothing ever went wrong and there was no crime. It was a perfect place to raise a normal child. But her children were timelords, nowhere close to being normal. It was difficult to explain to a little girl who she really was, an alien who could never die. She hadn't exactly told her that she was a timelord, because really, how could you tell a five year old she was an alien.

River struggled with parenting. She wasn't meant to be a mother in her mind. She had been an archeologist, a professor, a detective, a psychopath and even a murderer but she wasn't ready to be a single mother. Let alone the single mother of the Doctor's children.

Amelia was alot like her father in some ways; her zero co-ordination, her little grin and her love for hats. But she saw so much of Amy and herself too; the need for adventure, the perseverance and the strength.

River still hadn't decided on a name for the baby yet. She was prepared to call him brat when the morning sickness started. But when he kicked in her belly, it felt like he was apologizing. Mixed signals, the Doctor used to say.

It killed her that the Doctor didn't know she was pregnant. It hit her several times a day that he would never see Amelia or their son. He wouldn't be there when he was born or when he said his first words.

When no one was looking, when Amelia was asleep, when it was early in the morning, she would cry. The Doctor had given her this paradise and she was thankful. But it wasn't paradise if he wasn't there.

* * *

"Mommy!" a little voice cried from the front door. She dropped her "adventure" backpack and kicked off her favorite red boots. Amelia ran down the hall with a grin on her face. She stumbled and fell. River put down her tattered diary and held out her arms to catch her little girl. "Careful sweetie!" River exclaimed as she lifted her baby girl into her arms. Amelia giggled and wrapped her mom's neck. "You'll never guess what happened to me today!" River smiled "I bet I won't! Tell me." Amelia took a deep breath. "Well, I met a very nice lady with the same name as me today walking home from Auntie Donna's, except she likes to be called Amy which is a weird name, and she said she liked my boots." River almost dropped Amelia to the floor. It couldn't be. Amelia scrunched her eyebrows together. "Mommy, you looked scared." River shook her head "Tell me sweetie, did this lady have red hair?" Amelia thought for a moment, and then shook her head. River's heart sank. She knew it wasn't possible. It couldn't be. River smiled to hide her disappointment from her daughter. "How about you go and color while I make dinner?" Amelia nodded "Okay!" River set her down on the ground and she ran off, managing to not trip this time.

"Is the baby okay?" Anita asked from the other end of the line.

"The baby's fine. I just want to talk to someone." River said quietly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... I mean... I'm not really sure."

"Is it the hormones? Or is it something else?" Anita asked worriedly

"I don't know. Amelia came home today and said she saw someone named Amy and I thought it was my mum. But it wasn't and I feel alone." River admitted. She never used to tell people how she felt, but with all the hormones, she had to let it out or she would explode.

"You'll always have us. I promise you. And there's Donna too. You're not alone Doctor Song." Anita said, reassuringly. There was a voice full of laughter in the background calling Anita's name.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Dave is being... Dave."

River hung her head "Of course he is." she laughed to fake happiness. She said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

She turned back to the stove and continued to make some pasta.

* * *

"Thank you mommy for the scooby doo noodles!" she grinned, messy faced. River laughed at the name she had given them again and wiped her daughters face with a napkin. "Scooby doo?" Amelia nodded giddily. "Yeah! They're all squiggly! And squiggly sounds like scooby doo!" River giggled at the seriousness in her daughter's voice. "Okay sweetie." She tried not to sound condescending but Amelia noticed. "They do mum! Don't laugh at me!" she crossed her arms and pouted. River bit her lip, hiding her smile. "I'm sorry love. It's not funny. It's a great name for them. They should name it that." Amelia nodded content with her moms cover up. "Thank you." River smiled. "Do you want to help mommy with the dishes?" Amelia nodded and picked up her plate, prepared to run into the kitchen. "Ah ah!" River caught her. "No running!" Amelia sighed, disappointed. "Yes mum." she carried her plates into the kitchen, walking as slowly as possible. River rolled her eyes. "So much like your dad." she mumbled. Amelia smiled. She liked it when her mom said things about her dad. She seemed really happy. Amelia wished she knew her dad. He sounded amazing.

After they put the dishes in the dish washer, Amelia asked her mom to read her a story from her blue book as she colored. River chose the Pandorica, one of the longest ones.

Half way into the story, where she got stuck in the TARDIS, there was a knock on the door. "Oh yeah! Auntie Donna said she'd be coming with Wil and Catherine. Sorry mum." Amelia said in realization. River put down her diary and eagerly went to the door. "Donna, hi!" she greeted her with a hug. Donna hugged her back and told the little ones to go play with Amelia.

"How have things been?" Donna asked as they sat down with their tea. River smiled. "Fine." Donna rolled her eyes. "Terrible liar you are. Anita told me you called her almost in tears today. What's wrong?" River looked down at her mug. "I just..." she sighed "I don't know if I can do this anymore." Donna furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?" River shrugged, biting her lip to stop the tears. "I don't know. I miss him, too much now. And Amelia reminds me of him every single day." Donna nodded, understanding. "You have Amelia and little boy on the way. Focus on them. They love you." River half smiled, nodded. "I suppose." Donna held her hand gently "He'll come back, someday. But until then, you just need to stop waiting." River nodded. She knew she was right, despite how hard it would be. "Thank you." River said smiling as she wiped her eyes. Donna passed her a Kleenex. "You helped me when I first came here. Now I'm helping you."

"Mommy!" Wil ran into the kitchen where Donna and River were seated. "Look what Amelia drew me. It's us and our neighbors!" Donna grinned at her little boy who was waving the picture around madly. "Stop waving it around, you silly goose. I can't see it." Wil set it down on the table. "See, there's Cal, Mr. Moon, that lady with the orange hair and her boyfriend, then there's us, Auntie Melody and Amelia." Donna smiled "That's incredible. Amelia is an artist." Wil nodded "I know." and he sauntered off. River slid the picture over to look at it. She knew, as soon as he had said orange hair, it was her. It was true. The woman didn't have red hair. She had orange hair. "Donna, where does she live?" Donna shrugged "Few houses down I think. You know that big blue house, the TARDIS blue one?" Donna laughed. River got up and grabbed her jacket immediately. "Wait, where you going?" River smiled "I'm going to meet my parents." as she rushed out the door.

* * *

River knew exactly where the house was. She had walked past it countless times and had a blast of nostalgia each time. The royal blue reminded her so much of home, of the TARDIS, with The Doctor, Rory and Amy. Now she knew why. She ran up the porch and knocked on the door. She could see shadows moving in the window which gave her a sense of hope and relief. Someone with bright blue eyes and a long nose peeked through the curtain. His face froze, shocked. It was Rory. Her dad she had never had the chance to say goodbye to. He closed the curtain and grabbed his wife by the arm, dragging her to the door. Rory flung the door open and pulled his daughter into an embrace. Amy stood there, shocked and pleasantly surprised. She wrapped her arms around her husband and her lost daughter. None of them spoke. But they cried. After so many years from being torn apart and left behind, they had found each other. They let each other go after several minutes

"You were a good girl right? And you took care of him?" Amy asked tearfully.

"Yes. I promised mother." River smiled. Rory eyed her belly

"Apparently very well." Amy hit her husband

"Shush. Is it his baby?" River nodded touching her stomach

"Yes. It's his baby boy." Amy smiled and hugged her again.

"I'm so happy for you Melody. Speaking of the Doctor, is he here?" River didn't respond but hung her head. Amy rubbed her daughters shoulder "I'm sorry." Rory stared off into the distance "I'm going to be a grandfather." River laughed musically "You already are." Amy raised her eyebrows "You have a kid already?" She nodded "It's a long story but I named her after you." Amy smiled at her daughter. Rory was off somewhere else. "I'm a grandfather." Amy hit him again. "Shush. We already knew we were getting old." River laughed. Her parents never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amelia and the other's are in bed. I guess it's a sleepover. How was..." Donna shut her mouth when two strangers walked into the kitchen. They weren't complete strangers. She knew the girl with the orange hair. She was Sally's niece. "Amy?" She asked surprised. "Donna yeah?" Amy said smiling. Donna laughed "I haven't seen you since you were about 15. This must be Rory! You and Amy were doing homework one night. Blimey. Small world this is." Rory shook Donna's hand but looked to Amy for help, looking completely and utterly confused. River stepped in the kitchen. Amy gestured to her. "Well you obviously know our daughter." Donna raised her eyebrows. "But you're younger than her..." River laughed "I'm part time lord, so I regenerated a few times." Donna continued to look confused. "Timey wimey." she said the same time as the rest of them. They all laughed.

The Doctor collapsed. He knew this day was coming. The Fields of Trenzalor, the Fall of The Eleventh. The Silence had fallen, and now it was his turn. River rushed over to him and caught him in her arms as he got shot. "Doctor, it's me River. I have you. Can you hear me?" He smiled at her despite his pain. "Hello River." River smiled tearfully. "Hello sweetie." The Doctor smirked, and then cringed in pain. River frowned "You're going to be fine. Just regenerate. Please." she begged. She couldn't stand seeing him in pain. It reminded her far too much of Berlin. "Melody Pond. Just like your mother. Always taking care of me eh?" He smiled as his skin began to glow. River let him go and stepped back. "Goodbye River." he whispered. With that, the god with the face of a twelve year old disappeared.

The Doctor felt as if he was separating from his body. This body was leaving and would soon fall into a separate world, while another man would walk in and take his place. This body would never see River again, but another man would, and he would love and care for her, whatever it took as he did. Regenerating never hurt him, not physically. But the thought of never seeing River again, shattered what was left of his two hearts.

The Doctor fell onto a bright green lawn clumsily. He had often wondered where his past regenerations went. He guessed this was it. He jumped up examining his body. It was still his still not ginger lanky, awkward teenager like body. He groaned. "Could you have at least let me be ginger? I'm practically dead any way!" he yelled at... well no one. He looked around. It reminded him of Upper Leadworth. The trees were perfectly green, much like the grass. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. It was perfect. He wondered if this was heaven, but hit himself in the forehead for even believing in that notion for a slightest moment. He looked at the building in front of him. He didn't need to deduce what the place was when a few ambulances drove to the front doors, sirens wailing. His heart sunk, immediately thinking of Rory. Amy's nurse. The Last Centurion. He never had the chance to say farewell to him all those years ago in New York. He had barely had the chance to say it to Amy either. Then there was Melody Pond, River Song. Their daughter and his wife. River had gone to the Library months ago, although he had the joyous privilege to see a younger version of her again on the fields of Trenzalor, his fall. Oh how he missed the Ponds. Even Brian who had called him a murderer, for leading Amy and Rory to their death.

The Doctor didn't quite know where to go. He had never been in this situation. Well he had, but not in this body. He spun around with his eyes shut and when he stopped stumbling, walked in the direction of where his finger pointed. The direction of the trees that decorated the side of the road.

River sat on her front porch, with Amelia on her lap. They had just finished reading the story of the Pandorica. After searching through her diary for a child appropriate story, River had decided to tell her the story of Easter Island. "I knew it was him as he soniced the lock on my cell door. He took off his cloak, which he had evidently kept from the Monks. He took my hand, without saying a word and pulled me to the TARDIS. We escaped just before the alarms sounded. I asked him where we were going but he wouldn't answer me. With a mysterious grin, the Doctor told me to get dressed for a picnic." There was a picture she had drawn of the closet, with the dazzling staircase and every article of clothing from anywhere in the galaxies. Amelia ooo-ed and aaah-ed at her mother's artwork. River continued the story and Amelia rested her head on her shoulder. She watched her mom smile and laugh along with the story. She liked it when her mom smiled. She looked so pretty and happy. Amelia knew that her mom wasn't happy all the time, even though she tried to act as if she was. Sometimes at night she could hear her cry. She had told her Auntie and asked why her mom was so sad. Donna had told her it was because she missed the Doctor.

After that, Amelia wasn't quite sure how to think of the Doctor, her dad she had never met. She wasn't sure if she should like him because he sounded so amazing or if she should hate him because he made her mom cry.

"They gave us crowns, and declared us the King and Queen of Easter Island. A few of them didn't fancy me though so they kidnapped me in the night and put me in the dungeon. The Doctor thought I had gone away in the TARDIS. I sat in a jail cell for days, with no food or water and I got very sick. Luckily, the Doctor came down to the dungeon one night to find a man who was actually a ghost. At first he couldn't hear me calling out for him because I was too weak. When he finally heard me, he rescued me and made me better." River smiled at that, after skipping a paragraph or two of when The Doctor had nursed her back to health. "He declared he would no longer be their king if they didn't find the people who had done that to their Queen."

"You forgot the bit about me knocking the nose off one of the statues." a voice said from their left. River stood up, pushing Amelia off of her lap. The Doctor. Rivers head spun and her heart beat wildly. She stepped towards him, shaking. She wasn't scared but she shook with joy and rage.

The Doctor expected her to wrap her arms around his neck and snog him, lovingly. For that was what he wanted.

Instead, she slapped him harder than ever. His head swung to the side as he gasped in pain. He turned back to her to yell at her but there were tears streaming down her cheeks. "You nostalgic idiot." she breathed as she rubbed his cheek soothingly, apologizing for the pain her anger had caused. He captured her lips and began to kiss her slowly and soothingly.

Amelia sat there, completely and utterly confused. Her mom had just slapped a man and now she was snogging him. She now understood what her mom meant by mixes signals. She predicted this was the Doctor, her dad. Her mom didn't love anyone more. After a minute of the snogging, Amelia began to feel terribly awkward. "Mom..." she stretched out the word, whining.

The Doctor immediately pulled away, sputtering. He looked over River's shoulder at the little girl, confused. "She's..." River nodded, not really sure if he wanted the whole story. The Doctor looked away sadly "Well, I guess you had to settle down some time. You are part human after all." River laughed out loud and brushed his hair back. "She's your little girl sweetie." His eyes nearly popped out of his head "Oh!" he smiled and walked over to her. "Hello there! I'm the Doctor! What's your name?" he grinned at her gleefully. She mirrored him "My name is Amelia Song. You're my dad." The Doctor laughed "Amelia. A name from a fairytale. Very unique." he glanced at River who jokingly glared at him. Amelia shook her head "It's not unique. Our neighbor has the same name." The Doctor smiled "You're brilliant, you are." Amelia grinned "Mommy says I get that from you." The Doctor glanced over at River again. "Well you know what? She's pretty brilliant too." Amelia nodded "I know." her voice dropped to a whisper "Thank you for coming. She was getting sad without you." the Doctor frowned, feeling a pit of guilt in his stomach. "I'm sorry. Can I have a hug?" he said sadly. Amelia nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I think you should have some alone time with Mommy." she whispered in his ear. The Doctor laughed. "Alright." Amelia let her dad go and ran off to play with Wil who had just stepped outside.

"Would you like a drink sweetie?" River asked him when they walked into the house. The Doctor followed her as she walked off. "No thank you. I think we need to talk though." he said gently, following her to the kitchen. River shrugged "There's nothing to talk about." The Doctor shook his head "I've been gone for, who knows how long, you have a kid and you're somehow pregnant and there's nothing to talk about?" River poured herself a coffee. "It doesn't matter sweetie." she sighed. He grabbed her wrist gently, as she reached for the sugar. She still didn't look up. "It matters to me." he said, letting her wrist go. "River, please. Look at me." he pleaded. She did, and his heart broke as he saw the pain in her eyes. She always tried to hide the damage, but her eyes always told a different story. "You've been gone for one year and twenty six days. The library, with the younger you was a year and twenty three days ago. She's your child; she was here when you saved me. He's your son and he was conceived the night of Darillium." she slurred it out so fast and so un emotionally. The Doctor blinked. He wasn't sure what was wrong but he knew he had to fix it. She knew she was hurt because she had counted the days since their last meeting. She had never done that. He wasn't sure how their daughter was here. But he knew it was possible for her to be pregnant with his child. Time lord babies took longer to grow in their mother's stomach and it took about two years before they were born and if they had been exposes to the time vortex, it would take even longer.

The Doctor took her hand again but she pulled away, walking away with her coffee. "River..." he sighed and followed."Leave it Doctor." she mumbled. He took her hand and pulled it towards him. She spun to face him "I said leave it!" she yelled. The Doctor scowled. "No River. I will not leave it. You are my wife and I need to know what's wrong! Tell me. Now." he looked down at her, with that glint in his eye. He was angry and wasn't going to let up easily. She felt so dominated and tiny. She would have tried to gain control but her heart was racing and she felt light headed. She knew her stable barrier that was holding the tears back would break if she spoke. She shook her head and shrugged. "You left me for a year, in this library, after killing me."

"You sacrificed yourself River! I was the one who tried to save you!" he said angrily

"You didn't know me Doctor! You didn't love me! You don't know how that feels because I loved you since I was child and I knew you inside out. You never got to be forgotten by me." She looked away from him, tempted to walk away, but didn't move.

"That wasn't my fault River!" he hissed

"Yes it was. You're the one who fell in love with me."

"We're getting down to that now?! River, you didn't really leave me a choice!"

"I never had the choice either! I never ever had a choice. It was study the Doctor until you know him inside out. When you know that much about a person, you tend to fall in love."

The Doctor looked at her tearfully and she collapsed in his arms. "Oh sweetie." she mumbled.

The Doctor held her closely, kissing her head and whispering comforting words to her. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry." she sobbed into his shoulder. The Doctor hushed her with a soft shush. She looked at him, confused and about to protest but he blocked her lips with a kiss. She kissed him desperately as he held her firmly.

They pushed and fought for control but the Doctor won as he pushed her to the wall. She giggled as her head hit the wall. "Sorry." he mumbled with a grin on his face. River leaned back in, pushing herself against him. The Doctor made an awkward noise, making River pull away, confused. He blushed and mumbled a "sorry" and continued to kiss her clumsily but passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy and stressed with school! Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

The Doctor kissed River's forehead, letting her drift off to sleep. He had missed her so much. But he had so much time to make up for that. Right now, he would let her sleep and let her dream. For the time being, he wanted to explore this new world that he now lived in.

He stepped outside, letting the cool breeze awaken him. He watched Amelia, Wil and another little girl play football. They laughed and argued playfully as they kicked the ball back and forth between the three of them. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. He had a baby girl he could take care of, and protect her forever. He wouldn't let her fade away like the others. In his eyes, she was a billionth second chance that he didn't deserve. Amelia kicked the ball over to the porch. "Dadda! Come play with us!" The Doctor's pensive look turned to a grin.

He began to pass the ball back and forth with his daughter. She giggled every time he started doing fancy tricks. "Daddy! Stop it!" Wil laughed too. "Can you show me that?!" He gaped. The Doctor grinned "Maybe when you're older. Right now, let's work on your kicking skills." Wil pouted as the Doctor ruffled his hair. Amelia giggled again. "I told you!" The Doctor continued to kick the ball to Wil. Catherine came back outside with her mom. "I told you he's back! Come on mama!"

"Sunshine, it's not..." The Doctor kicked the balk somewhere distant, turning to see the fiery red head. He froze completely in fear and sadness.

Donna's heart fell when she saw the unknown man standing in her yard. "That's... that's not him you silly goose." she looked sad as she said this, not taking her eyes off of the man. The man turned back to the kids sadly. That was when Donna realized it was him, that it could and that it had to be him. He had a different face but the same look of anguish. Donna stepped down off her porch fiercely, pointing a finger at him. "Who the hell are you? And why are you playing with MY kids?!" she didn't need to fake the anger. But she was also unbelievably happy.

The man looked up immediately, shushing the little girl who looked so much like him.

"Smith. John Smith. I'm just visiting Amelia." Donna shook her head, suddenly turning calm.

"No. You see, you're not. I know who you are and I remembered long ago. I never want to forget you again." she almost began to cry but held the tears back. The Doctor smiled, but he couldn't hold the tears. "Donna Noble, you look wonderful." he grinned. She smiled too. "Same to you. Different face, but still a twig!" he laughed as he pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

Wil looked at Amelia with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well... It's a bit wibbly." she said with a smile.

"What's supposed to mean?"

"It means its wobbly." she grinned widely

"Amelia!" he stretched out her name, annoyed and confused. Amelia giggled, having achieved annoying him. "I don't know what's going on! Don't ask me!" Wil pouted "But you're the brilliant one! You know everything that goes on here."

Amelia rolled her eyes "Do not!" Will laughed "Do too! You're the smartestest girl ever." Amelia giggled again. "That's not a word!" Wil smiled. "Now it is! Let's go play hide and seek!" Amelia smiled and stood up. Wil grabbed her hand as they ran off to the forest. "Come along Song!"

* * *

River woke up to the sun in her eyes and an empty bedroom. She looked at the clock, realizing she had been out for at least two hours. She groaned, sitting up. "Stop making me sleep so long." she fakely chided her growing belly. He kicked in response. She smiled.

River didn't look a year pregnant, but that was because she was part timelord. To see her, she looked four months.

She pushed herself out of bed and put her clothes back on.

"Doctor?" she said, walking down the stairs. When she realized he wasn't in the house, she began to panic. Had it been just a dream? Maybe she had missed him so much that she had imagined it. No. She couldn't have imagined that. Had he left her again? He wouldn't. But he had done it before. No. He wouldn't.

* * *

"Have you told River?" Donna asked, placing a mug on the placemat in front of him. The Doctor nodded

"Yeah. That's who I'm staying with." he smiled than added "and our daughter..." with a glazed look. Donna nodded sitting down across from him. "Your version of daddy shock again?" The Doctor shook his head, prepared to protest but he nodded. "Yeah." She rubbed his arm comfortingly. "I'm here for you two, if you need any help."

The Doctor changed the subject "How have you been?" She smiled "I've been well. Never a dull moment with the kids. River's been helping me with 'em. They get along well with Amelia. They had a sleepover just the other night at River's. Blimey you've missed a lot. Has she told you about her parents? They're younger than her! Can you believe it?! Well I guess you can since you saw River as a baby. That's a bit odd but it's you I guess. Speaking of odd, where's that timey-wimey box of yours? You still got your sonic?" she stopped when she realized he had stood up. "Where you going?" she asked. "Where do her parents live?" he asked hurriedly. She laughed "The big blue house just a few houses down. Don't tell me you knew her parents too?" She asked as he ran out the door. She rolled her eyes. "Blimey. You and River. I can see it now." A few moments later River ran in the door. "Have you seen the Doctor?" she asked.

* * *

She asked. Donna smirked. "Just passed him. He went to see your parents." without another word River hurried back out.

The Doctor stopped in front of the big blue house as River caught up to him. "Why didn't you tell me." he hissed. River frowned, not understanding why he would be upset. "It was going to be a surprise sweetie." The Doctor didn't look at her. "I hate surprises." he knocked on the door with hesitation.

This wasn't possible. Everyone he cared for was here. He had a wife and children and everything was perfect. It couldn't be like this.

Amy opened the door to find her daughter and her best friend that she hadn't seen in a long while. Before she could say anything, the Doctor spoke angrily. "Amy. You died. At the age of 85 in New York. You can't be here." he hissed in her face. Amy raised her eyebrows "Nice to see you too." The Doctor ignored her and continued "You're dead Amy. You can't be here. You died. I saw your tombstone and so did River. You can't be real. Donna isn't real either. She would be dead if she remembered me. And you." he turned to River "I saved you to the Library database which means you and your child are only ghosts. None of you are real!" He yelled in her face.

Amy grabbed him roughly "Oi! Don't you say things like that? And don't you dare yell at my daughter. We are alive and not dead. So stop yelling and rambling on! I haven't seen you for a long time and when you finally show up, you yell at me."

The Doctor pulled away angrily. "Amy. Do you remember how you got here?" Amy nodded "Of course. You brought us here. A few years after New York. You told us you would be back someday." The Doctor shook his head again. "No. You died. You and Rory. In New York. Of old age." Amy shook her head. "No Doctor. We're here. We're alive and I wouldn't mind getting a hug." The Doctor took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes of course. I apologize. I guess I just can't believe you're here." he said to cover up the past few moments. Amy extended her arms and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

River found logic in the Doctors confusion. This was the Library. Unless Amy and Rory had come to the Library by themselves, it wasn't possible for them to be here. This world was too perfect and it had always been. It began to terrify her. The Doctor was never wrong, well hardly ever, and sometimes the things he was right about weren't the best of things. She hoped this wasn't one of those times.

The Doctor began to forget, or pretend to forget about the impossible predicament and focused on Rory and Amy being alive. River kept quiet and sat next to him, laughing and hitting him playfully when it was appropriate. But her mind was elsewhere.

"So Rory, how did you two get here?" The Doctor asked when Amy stepped out if the room to get some drinks. Rory froze as if he had seen a ghost. "Dad?" River asked, worried. Rory shook his head, as if to shake the expression. "I'm not quite sure actually." he said, with an unsure look. "Rory, if you don't want to tell Amy, that's alright but tell me." the Doctor said. Rory shook his head "Don't you remember? You brought us here." he said, slightly dazed. The Doctor nodded "Yeah. I remember." River looked at them both unsurely, but the Doctor continued the previous conversation as Amy walked in the room.


End file.
